Missing
by Gemma-writes
Summary: In the midst of the war, Ron is able to get Hermione out, safe and sound. When the war is over, Ron is gone. Has he been as lucky as Hermione? Will she ever see him again?
1. leaving ron

Another explosion shook the building around them, causing fragments of cement and plaster to fall to the ground. Hermione and Ron were running franticly to avoid getting hit. They stopped under a staircase. Hermione's sweating hand was still clasped in Ron's. Her face was shinning with sweat and her once stunning face was now filthy and tired. A long, bleeding cut slanted across her forehead. Tears flowed steadily from her eyes, mixing with sweat and blood. The bottom half of her shirt had been completely torn off, revealing her smooth, and now badly bruised midriff. Her skirt was burnt all around the hem; it was completely unrecognizable now, as was her face.

"Ron, I can't do this anymore. I can't…" Hermione said in a hoarse voice. Ron stood and glanced quickly out of their safety haven. He was in no better condition. His face was ashen and bruised, sweating profusely. His shirt was ragged and torn in several place and had blood stains everywhere. Where there was a tear in his shirt, a cut or gash bled freely.

"I don't want you to do this anymore. I never wanted you to be put in this danger. I love you too much for that," Ron said softly without looking back at her. Their silence was broken by a blood-chilling scream. Hermione grimaced but Ron's face remained stony; he had heard it too many times to care now.

"That sounded like Fleur," Hermione commented in a whisper. Ron merely shrugged.

"Mighta' been."

"_Crucio!_" someone's deep voice roared. Hermione jumped. There was a shuffling of feet and bright light that illuminated Ron's face. He looked sharply at Hermione. Without a word, he seized her hand and yanked her up, tearing out from the stair well and sprinting down a hall, leaving a man's screams behind. They wove in and out of rooms, jumping obstacles, locking doors behind them. Hermione and Ron finally reached a small window in a cellar. They both stopped a moment, panting.

"Okay, you've gotta get outa here, 'Mione. Now. Go." Ron ordered sharply, pointing at the window. Hermione looked at him desperately.

"Ron, that's not fair! What about you? What about Harry and Ginny and your parents and Fred and G-"

"There's no time for that now, Hermione! You've gotta get out while you can. I'll worry about them. Go!"

"But Ron-"

"_Stop it, Hermione!_" Ron roared furiously. Hermione whimpered and Ron calmed slightly. "It'll be my fault if you die at nineteen. Please Hermione. I couldn't take that heartache." Hermione let a soft sob escape through her bleeding lips.

"Oh, but Ron, what if you die? How would I live? I couldn't do it Ron, I couldn't!" she cried. Hermione put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Ron hugged her and leaned close to her ear.

"You're a strong woman, Hermione. And beautiful. And I'll be okay anyway. You'll see," he whispered, gently moving her toward the window. He thrust it open. "Tonks is coming to take you somewhere safe. Go on." Hermione looked at him and then slowly made her way for the open window. She brought her face up to it. A soft breeze flew in a ruffled her hair; breathed deeply. Hermione clambered through the window and turned to look and Ron. He smiled weakly at her.

"_Stupefy!_" a dark figure shouted. Hermione screamed as the spell hit Ron, throwing him against the wall and rendering him unconscious.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, horrified. She hastily made to go to him, but a pair of pale, strong arms held him back. Hermione looked back to see a young woman with long, dark curling hair and somber eyes. "Tonks, its _Ron!_"

"He'll be okay. Common." Tonks began to pull her away, but Hermione fought to stay. "Hermione, stop. We have to go."

"No! Ron! _Ron!_" Hermione heard Tonks sigh. "_Stupefy,_" her quiet voice murmured and Hermione knew no more.

_A/N: Okay, I'd love to hear your opinion. Please give me some feedback._


	2. waiting

Hermione anxiously paced the floor of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. She let her shaking hands wander to her mouth, which was beginning to recover the war. In her other hand (which was sweating slightly), she held a crumpled note from Harry. She hadn't heard word from him in a day and it made her restless. Replays of her last moments with Ron replayed in her mind again and again, forcing her to lay awake into the early hours of the morning. Harry hadn't mentioned Ron or anyone else in his letter. He had only hastily scribbled, "_He's dead. We beat 'em. Still not safe, stay where you are._" Not only had this note made her even more fearful, but she felt thoroughly annoyed. Hermione remembered vividly that in their fifth year, Harry had been out of contact with them for the summer. She felt like him, receiving minimal information, being forced to stay in a house that she disliked. She was at Grimmauld Place alone and she missed everyone painfully.

A small tapping interrupted her thoughts. Hermione looked up to see Hedwig persistently striking the window. Hermione gasped and ran to the snowy owl and let her in. Hedwig dropped a piece of parchment on the floor. It read:

"_Not everyone is accounted for but we can confirm the deaths of the following: Severus, Fleur, Neville, Charlie,_" the note continued with a list of death eaters who been killed. "_And many are missing or wounded. Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Minerva, Tonks and several others you don't know are missing. We continue to search every hour of the day. **It is still not safe.**I say this because we also can't find a number of death eaters. We're guessing they escaped. Please stay where you are. We'll keep you posted._ _–Remus_".

By the time Hermione had concluded reading the note, she was weeping softly into her hands, slumped on the floor.

"Oh, Fleur…Charlie…Ginny…M-Mr. Weasley. Neville …Tonks…Professor…_Ron!_" she whispered each name, sobbing especially hard at Ron's name. "Oh Ron, where are you?"


	3. Remus' news

Hermione slept worse than usual that night. Thoughts of Ron wondered into her head ceaselessly, making her nervous and fidgety. In her mind's eye, she saw Ron being tortured, killed, screaming out in pain…She slipped off to sleep nigh four in the morning, only to awake drenched with sweat and tears. When she crept down the stairs of the empty house the following morning, the _Daily Prophet_ had arrived, clutched by a large, eagle owl. Hermione searched its contents, looking for clues or leads to the death eaters, but it only retold the story of Harry's victory. As she read, there was a soft knock on the door. Puzzled, she went to answer it. It was Remus.

He looked worn and tired but offered a small smile to Hermione's shock.

"Proffesor!"

"Oh, Hermione, you've known me long enough. Please call me Remus," he said softly with a chuckle. He entered the threshold and hugged Hermione. Hermione, shocked slightly, accepted it.

"But-but what are you doing here? Weren't you and Harry and everyone looking for the death eaters a-and Ron and Ginny and Mr. Weasley and... Is the search over?"

"I'm so glad you got out of it alive, Hermione," Remus said. Hermione's face remained anxious.

"Is there any more news of the people who are missing?" Hermione persisted. Remus sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked old and feeble. "Tea?" she asked sympathetically; He nodded.

"Ginny was found," Remus said finally after he had already received his tea; it was nearly halfway finished. Hermione looked up from her hands.

"And?"

"She…" Remus took a deep breath. "She's in critical condition." Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"What happened to her?" she whispered after a moment's silence. Remus shook his head.

"We don't know. Ginny can't say. It's that bad."

"She's…she's unable to speak? Is she mute?"

"Oh! Oh, no. Not at all. No, she's just unconscious. She was conscious at the moment we found her, but while we were taking her over to St. Mungo's she went out like a light. They're trying their best to help her. She's a tough girl; I think she'll be alright," Remus added gently. Hermione nodded.

"Anyone else?" Lupin took a deep breath.

"Well, we found Neville. He's in pretty decent condition. He and Minerva both, which of course was a huge shock to us. And Charlie," he continued, "Charlie isn't dead." Hermione gasped and tears leaked from her eyes.

"How…what h-happened? I mean…"

"As soon as we told Moody, he went over to Charlie's body straight away. We thought he was dead, but Charlie was put in a very tricky sort of perpetual sleep. But of course, Alastor's a professional…and Charlie's fine.

"You should have seen Molly's face." And Remus broke out into his first smile. Hermione managed a small one as well.

"But Mr. Weasley and Tonks and R-Ron, they're still…?"

"Yes." Remus lowered his eyes to the ground. He suddenly looked paler. "I-I should be getting back. Maybe they have some news…" Hermione nodded numbly and rose. She walked Remus to the door and he stepped out of the house, leaving Hermione alone with a small 'click' of the door.


	4. Nymphadora

Hermione looked up from the news paper she was reading and look toward the door. Someone knocked again. Hermione, remembering Harry was to visit her today, jumped up immediately and thrust the door open. It had already been two weeks with no word or visitors. At the door, there was a small girl who looked no older than eight. She had long dark braids and wide, blue eyes. Her face brightened at the sight of Hermione and threw her arms around her waist.

"Hermione!" she cried. Hermione looked down at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I don't think I know you. Where's your mum?" Hermione said in an uncertain voice. How had she known Hermione's name? The little girl laughed and ran inside the house, closing the door behind her. "Hon," Hermione started, "I think I need to get you back to your mum. What's your name?" The child smile widely.

"Nymphadora."

"_Tonks?!_" Hermione coughed looking stunned. Tonks laughed harder and harder until there were tears coming from her eyes. She then stood still and blinked slowly, staring up at Hermione. At once she was the Tonks Hermione knew: Bright pink, bubblegum hair, clear, beautiful skin and large, bright eyes. She was different, though. There was a large, clear cut that was healing that ran across her right cheek; Tonks' clothes were ragged and torn in several places and stained with what seemed to be blood. Hermione ran forward and hugged her firmly.

"Oh, Tonks," Hermione whispered sympathetically.

"I couldn't heal it all with magic," Tonks said breezily, "but you know, I knew enough to heal most of it. I was way worse before." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Where have you _been?!_ Remus and Harry- th-they haven't said anything…and they usually keep me up to date…"

"They don't know." Tonks said shortly, looking away. Hermione pulled her into the family room and they sat on a large, brick red couch. She gave Tonks a piercing look. Tonks sighed.

"I couldn't tell anyone…I had only just escaped…they would've found me again. I've been hiding in a warehouse twelve blocks from where the war took place."

"But we've got to tell them now," Hermione said. Tonks shook her head.

"No, because then they would all swarm around me, and it would bring about too much attention. They'll just find me again…and torture me again."

"How did you survive?" Hermione asked, shocked. Tonks shrugged.

"I escaped one night. One idiot tied me too loose, so I got out and went to the warehouse. After that, I just got around on my own. I could get water from a spell, and there were plenty of opportunities to find food. I was okay. But anyway, I came into some pretty close situations, like Draco Malfoy lurking around. He nearly saw me and then probably would've killed me. I was lucky." Neither Hermione nor Tonks said anything for a while.

"How's Remus?" Tonks asked in a quiet voice finally.

"He's good. Worried about you, but good. I mean, he's healthy, wasn't hurt too much in the war."

"And everyone else?" Hermione slowly and painfully told of Ginny's critical condition, how Ron and Mr. Weasley were still missing, how everyone searched without ceasing. Tonks said nothing, only stared out into space with a pained expression on her face. She finally turned to Hermione, with a small, timid smile.

"It's good to be out of it." Hermione let a small laugh escape; her first in weeks.

"Yes it is," Hermione confirmed, standing with Tonks. "Common, you look dead on your feet."


	5. a stranger

The house was quiet. _Tonks must be asleep_, Hermione thought, glancing at the grandfather clock. It read 1:20, but Hermione wasn't tired. Hermione stood and stretched her arms wide. She felt like a prisoner whose visitors were rare and whose jail was vast and deathly quiet. (The last time she had had news was the news of Mr. Weasley discovery.) She was tired of the stale, almost crusty smell of the House of Black. Hermione crept to the window and looked outside. Everything looked so inviting, the streets so peaceful, so still…

It was too much for her; Hermione pulled on a jean jacket and walked outside. She took in a deep, cleansing breath. It felt good to breathe normally again. The air was clean and crisp and it made Hermione smile. She skipped happily down the steps and down the street. The moon shown brightly and illuminated her face as she looked up at its full face; the stars winked in a welcoming way to her. _It's been too long_, Hermione though as she past the park. Every thing was so quiet…

Someone's strong grip took hold of Hermione's shoulder; she tried to turn to see them but the person held her in place.

"I've been waiting for you," a cold voice whispered in her ear. Chills ran down Hermione's back and down to her feet. Her hands became clammy and moist with sweat and her breathing became shallow.

"I know you want you're precious Weasley back, so listen closely. We've had him for far too long and I am tired of him. You meet me here tomorrow at this same time and you'll get him back. Granger, you don't show up, he dies. This is your only chance. I'd think it wise you show up…alone." The man shoved her forward into the street and disappeared with a loud crack. Hermione whirled around, her heart beating unnaturally fast, fearful tears trickling down her pale face. She gulped loudly as she walked steadily and quickly down the street back to 12 Grimmauld Place….

Hermione quietly latched the front door. The house was still quiet.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped and let out a tiny shriek. She turned to a dreary eyed Tonks. "Wassamater?"

"Oh, sorry Tonks, you scared me for a sec," Hermione said placing a hand on her forehead.

"Hermione, have you been…why…Hermione, what's wrong?" Tonks said in a concerned voice, stepping forward and wiping the steady tears from her cheeks. Hermione's lip trembled.

"Oh, Tonks, they've got Ron!" Hermione wailed, throwing herself into Tonk's arms.

"What are you talking about 'Mione? Where is this coming from?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, I-I had stepped out for a bit of air and…"

A/N: so, what do y'all think? review if you really liked it, or if you sorta liked it, or if you hated it, or if you just wanna say how much it sucked, just review it!


	6. in her arms again

Hermione didn't sleep the least bit that night. Thoughts of Ron being tortured were renewed in her mind's eye and the cold, steely voice crept into her head, making her jump at the slightest noise. Hermione sat in the parlor curled up next to a dying fire with a full cup of tea until the sun rose, its golden fingertips stretching itself across the sky. Tonks didn't sleep either. She sent immediate word of Hermione's occurrence to Harry, Remus, and the Weasleys.

"But what if this brings about the Death Eaters finding you again?" Hermione had asked as Tonks wrote out a letter to Remus with a shaking hand. Tonks shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now. Ron does."

Now, thanks to Tonk's letters, the House of Black was full with almost all the people Hermione loved the most. Charlie, a somber looking Bill, Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley had all come in fear of Ron; Mr. Weasley had stayed by Ginny's bed side. The Weasleys were sitting in the parlor, nervously drinking tea and talking quietly among themselves. Tonks sat among them quietly, her hair in long, dark, curling lengths today. It was five-thirty and the sun was steadily setting, casting a golden light upon the sky.

There was a soft knock on the door. Hermione smiled sadly when she saw them.

Remus (holding a cup of tea), Mad-Eye Moody, Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the man Dawlish were standing in the doorway. Harry came forward immediately and hugged Hermione. She hugged him back, shutting her eyes tight, trying to keep tears from seeping out. She felt the aurors around them move forward, Remus among them murmuring "where's Tonks?"

Harry and Hermione parted to see Tonks appear in the parlor doorway. Remus stopped dead, the cup in his hands falling to the floor. For a moment, neither said anything, Remus standing with his mouth ajar slightly. Then he rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Tonks. Tonks allowed a small sob to escape as she held him tightly, taking in his touch, his appearance his smell. They finally parted from their hug, but did not let go of each other. Remus looked at Tonks face intently as silent tears ran down her cheeks. He smiled at her and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Oh Remus," Tonks whispered, leaning in to kiss him. She kissed him hungrily several times, but Remus withdrew.

"This isn't the time," he whispered. Tonks looked disappointed but nodded. They parted and looked away, Remus standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. Mad-Eye now approached Hermione.

"Now commere, missy, and you tell me what happened," Moody said in a scraggly voice as he led Hermione to an old, moldy couch in the parlor. Hermione sat down and looked down at her hands. She felt weight on her other side. She looked up to see Harry smiling encouragingly at her. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, I know I shouldn't of, but I went outside at, uh, around 1:30…" Hermione's audience sat in silence until her story was finished. Mrs. Weasley watched Hermione with red, puffed eyes, slowly twisting a sweaty handkerchief. Bill stood quietly by the window, hands in his pockets, looking intently at the sky. Charlie, Fred and George sat together, none of them moving, all sitting in concentration, absorbing Hermione's words. Remus sat next to Tonks on a neighboring couch, his arm around her.

"So, ya didn't git a look at the coward?" Moody growled when she was done. Hermione shook her head.

"It could be a trap…" Charlie's voice said quietly. Moody nodded.

"Could be," Moody said with a shrug. "Could be a Death Eater tryin' to help out our side, but not likely… But we have to know." Silence followed. George sighed finally and sat up.

"I'll go with you, Hermione."

"And me, too," piped in Fred. Remus held up a hand.

"No, you boys aren't gonna put yourselves in danger. You'll leave it to the professionals, to us." Tonks looked admirably at Remus. "Hmm, okay, this is what we'll do. Dawlish, you and Kingsley will come with me with Hermione; sorry Mad-Eye, but your leg'll make too much noise, and Tonks, j-just please stay. For my sake…" Remus said quietly, turning to her. Tonks put her head on his shoulder and nodded as tears formed in her eyes. "We'll all stay behind," Lupin continued, "as Hermione goes forward. Kingsley, you'll be stationed across the street, to the left of where the Death Eater was last night; Dawlish, you'll be directly across, so you'll be facing Hermione's back. I'll be on the route where we came from. Hermione, you'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you while we're around." Hermione nodded silently.

At 1:15 Hermione, Remus, Dawlish and Kingsley left a fearing house. As Hermione walked next to Remus as the other two aurors made their way to their positions, she looked up for the moon. It had disappeared behind the clouds and there was no welcome feeling the night now. A cool breeze ran through the air that made Hermione shiver. Remus put a hand on Hermione's should as they came closer to the crosswalk. He tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. Hermione took a deep breath and turned away from him, walking forward, now alone on her journey.

Hermione stood quite alone under the street lamp where she had stood just 24 hours ago. Another chilly breeze swept through her hair and a crack shattering the silence. A tall, hooded figure stood before her, Ron's limp body leaning on his arm. Hermione gasped and took a step back. The man pushed Ron's body forward. Hermione caught him as he fell forward. She looked down at him in horror.

"What have you done to him," she whispered as tears flowed from her eyes, blurring her vision. Where a sliver of light hit the man, his thin mouth was visible; Hermione saw it curl in a smirk.

"Relax, Granger," the man began. "He's only been stunned. Weasley would have put up too much of a fight if he had been conscious." Hermione slowly turned Ron's body over to see his face. She gasped.

Ron's face was stark white where blood wasn't caked on. Hermione raised a shaking hand and wiped sweat from his forehead. Both his eyes were blackened and his nose and mouth were bleeding slowly and sickeningly. Tears fell on his face as warm tears fell from Hermione's eyes. She looked up at the man again.

"What did you _do_ to him?" she said in a slightly hysterical voice. The man smirked again.

"That? That's nothing. You know nothing of their torture. But I'm finished here. Be thankful he's even alive," the man said, turning. Something inside Hermione clicked. _I know that voice_, she thought as a memory flooded her mind. _I know this man…_ Hermione extended a hand and gripped the black fabric of the hood in her shaking hand and pulled. White blond hair was exposed that was slicked back, and the man turned.

"_Draco_…" Hermione whispered in awe and confusion. Malfoy shot a furious glance at her.

"You little mudblood," he spat, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Stupefy!" Hermione's body became limp and she fell to the ground as another crack erupted through the night.

A/N: this is getting intense! Please review!


	7. beyond me

Warm, comfortable blankets enveloped her; she wondered how long she had been there. It was so nice, so peaceful and she was so tired. She wanted to go back to sleep. But there had been something important, something she cared about that had returned. What had it been? Why couldn't she remember? Hermione forced her eyes open. The only light in the room emitted from her bed side table lamp. It was bright and forced her to squint her eyes until they adjusted. Out a window next to her, the sky was still black and glittering stars still twinkled merrily. In a chair next to the window, Moody slept with his head back against the wall, his cloaked draped over him like a blanket; Moody's scars on his face were relaxed like a rubber band being released after being held taught. _Where is everyone?_ Hermione thought vaguely.

She pushed back the blankets around her and clambered out of bed. She looked down at her hands: there was some sticky red liquid that had dried on her hands. When she closed her hands, it creased and cracked. It was blood. In the shock of finding blood on her hands, Hermione's eyes widened and became pale. She quickly examined her body to look for a wound but found none. Low, whispering voices could be heard across the hall. Hermione, glancing at her hands once more, walked toward them.

A small crowd was gathered worriedly around a bed, among them being Harry, Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Fred and George and their two older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Hermione pushed her way into the circle and looked at the occupier of the bed. It was Ron. Hermione's heart strings were pulled instantly and tears formed in her tired eyes.

"Oh, Ron," she whispered, stepping forward, closer to Ron. Remus stepped forward upon noticing her.

"Ah Hermione, common. You need to get a little bit of sleep. We've only just brought you home an hour or two ago," Remus tried to explain, turning her toward the exit.

"No, Remus, that's not fair. Please, just let me be with Ron," she whispered desperately, evading his grasp. Hermione sat on a small stool at his head and gently stroked Ron's hair. Remus made a move to take her by the arm but Tonks intervened, simply placing her hand on his shoulder. She said nothing, only looked at him intently and Remus nodded, stepping back.

Slowly and gradually people exited the room and Hermione was left alone with Ron. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy, but she fought to keep Ron's face in sight, his poor, bruised, pale face. Tears of fatigue sat in her eyes until Hermione blinked them out. Somebody had entered the room. They put a hand on her shoulder and stood with her. Hermione slowly slipped into sleep, her thoughts becoming fuzzy until she finally slept.

She was woken by a low, croaked moan that was long and drawn out. Hermione lifted her head off her arms, her brown curls sticking to her face stubbornly. Ron was stirring in his sleep, a grimace on his face and his hands tightly gripping his sheets. Hermione immediately sat up, fully awake.

"Ron?" she asked in a quiet voice, placing a hand on his arm. Ron's nightmare continued in his mind. Hermione put her hand on his forehead, worried. It was very warm and now she noticed that he was sweating at the brow. She pulled back her hand quickly, startled by the heat. Ron began to cough a hoarse, ingested cough; he coughed long and deeply, struggling to breathe. Hermione stood quickly and with a final, anxious glance at Ron, she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Remus? Tonks? Harry?" she cried desperately, ducking into every room she encountered. Each one was empty and the only sounds were of her own cries and Ron's moans. Hermione's throat became dry as she hurried past a window that was illuminated with sunlight. "Fred? George!" she called, more frantically this time. The house was quiet. Hermione sped down the stairs, turning sharply into the kitchen. From its wide, open window she could see the Weasleys, Harry, Tonks and Remus outside. Her heart steadied only so slightly.

"Remus! Tonks! Help, Ron is really ill, please, come help me!" Hermione shouted, throwing open the door. They came immediately, thundering up the stairs behind her. Upon arriving in Ron's room, a foul stench greeted them. Ron had gotten sick in his bed and was deathly pale, shaking and groaning all over. Hermione rushed to his side, placing her sweating hand on his cheek. She sniffled at the sight of him, her sweet, wonderful boyfriend. Hermione bit her lip, fighting back tears.

Remus came forward and immediately began to examine him, reaching for his wand and muttering an unknown spell. Tonks came and wrapped her arms around Hermione in a very loving, maternal way. Hermione hugged her tightly, keeping her eyes on Ron as tears steadily flowed out. Someone's warm, comforting hand slipped into hers. Harry's grim but calm face appeared over Tonks' shoulder. Hermione fled to his arms. Harry held her in a way only a best friend can, taking in her misery, allowing her tears to fall on him, trying to take away the burden of fear. With that touch, Hermione calmed, as if she had released the worse of her feelings, setting into an upset, but calm attitude.

Mrs. Weasley sat fearfully at Ron's bedside, a handkerchief twisted into a wrinkled, damp rope. Her eyes were puffy and red; Bill tried to comfort her by allowing her to grasp her hand; she appreciated it, squeezing tightly with a shaking hand.

The room was silent for hours beside the sounds of women's tears and quiet whispers. Food was brought by Tonks and Charlie every now and then, but besides that, there was not much movement until nightfall. It was then that Remus finally sat down, sighing a long, deep sigh. He held his head in his hands and said nothing for some time. Finally Harry spoke into the silence.

"Remus?" His voice was quiet and steady, but Hermione felt him shaking behind her. Remus didn't look up and Tonks went to him for support, kneeling at his feet and placing her hand on his knee. His shaking hand gripped it as he looked up.

"As an auror, I know a lot about medicine and healing…I know probably more than most…but Ron's condition is beyond my…b-beyond me. _I _cannot heal him. Not even St. Mungo's..." Remus trailed off in a quiet voice.

"Then who can?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, mostly talking to herself.

"I have a friend. A-an acquaintance. He lives alone underground. He is a great healer. He used to tend to me when my transformations were…unusually painful. I believe he is the only one who can help," Remus said, looking around at everyone seriously. The room was silent and no one stirred as whispy, gray clouds covered the moon, shrouding the room in darkness.

_A/N: Come on, you can't not review; this is one of those quiet, serious moments! Tell me if it was horrible or not, m'kay? Please!!_


	8. Draco's help

Tonks threw a midnight blue cloak around her shoulders, securing it with a silver clasp. She carefully lifted its hood over her head of brown, curly hair; she wasn't the only one. It seemed everyone was leaving the House of Black tonight in search of Remus' friend, the great healer. Only Hermione and Mrs. Weasley would remain and Remus wasn't pleased about it.

"Won't you please just stay?" he asked Tonks again as she passed Harry his cloak.

"No, Remus. I told you. I'm an auror, I love you and I'm going," she said slightly exasperated, kissing him on the nose. He sighed and brushed a strand of curly hair out of her face.

Hermione stood in the door way, watching as Harry slipped his arm through the sleeve of his robes. He smiled at her.

"I know what you're thinking," he began, walking toward her. "But just don't worry; once we find this guy, Ron'll be as good as new." Harry put a hand on her arm. She nodded. He glanced down at his watch. "Remus?" Lupin looked at Harry and then his watch in turn.

"Alright, let's move out. We should be back in half an hour," Remus added to Hermione's lonely figure. Again, she said nothing, only nodded. "Everyone's cloaks on? Okay, good. Let's go." Their small group exited out of the front door, Hermione following them to the threshold, watching as they assembled in one, collected group; with a shattering _Crack!_, the street was empty.

Hermione blinked into the darkness. She instantly felt a longing to be in their company, to be of some use Ron so she could tell him "Ron! You're gonna be okay; I was with Remus when we found the healer. He'll make you alright. Don't worry." But she stood in the threshold, passively, letting a cool breeze run through her hair and into the house. She shivered and made to close the door.

"_Granger!_" Hermione stiffened; her surname had been whispered urgently, almost pleadingly. Her eyes widened and looked around the deserted street, but she knew better than to leave the house after her last encounter with a stranger.

"Granger, will you just get out here?" The voice had lost its urgency and now was clearly annoyed. It was a man's voice and it sounded familiar, though she had never heard it whisper like this before.

"No," Hermione said uncertainly into the dark. She hoped her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt. Immediately a man came into view in a long, black cloak. He was hooded, but he impatiently pulled down the hood to reveal Draco Malfoy's pale face and white blond hair. Hermione now noticed (now that she had a decent look at him) that he looked more mature, more handsome than she had last seen him. He held his head high, in a proud dignified manner and he had a tight jaw as if he had clenched it one to many times.

Hermione cast a nervous glance to the stairs behind her and then stepped onto the front steps, closing the door behind her. For a moment she stayed frozen in place, watching Malfoy wait for her across the street. She took a deep breath and then walked down to the sidewalk, standing directly opposite to Malfoy. He made an exasperated sigh and crossed the street; he was just five feet away from her. They stood for a moment just watching each other, neither one saying a thing. Hermione examined Draco's face: it didn't seem to be scornful, the way it used to be. He didn't wear a snide or arrogant expression on his face. It was calm, almost nervous at his own daring to come this close to Hermione, do even coming with in speaking range of her.

"The werewolf's healer," he said at last, glancing away from Hermione. She nodded as if to urge him on. "Th-the Dark Lord killed him months ago. He can't help you. Only the M**aior Curatio**Spell can revive Weasley." Hermione narrowed her eyes, trying to see past his innocent disposition.

"How can I trust you? After all we've been through? How can I know you're telling the truth?" she said, scrutinizing his face. He raised a single eyebrow.

"You should know that; Granger I can't make you trust me. I can't even make you listen to me. I'm just telling you what you should do when you're friends return empty handed." Hermione paused a moment.

"Why would you help Ron?" she said, interrogating him under the street lights. "You hate him." Draco blinked slowly.

"I guess you're right, as usual, Granger. But I'm not helping Weasley." Hermione shot him an annoyed look. This was not the Malfoy she knew to be crude and smug; she didn't know how to deal with him, how to snap back at him, how to ignore him. There was something about his face, his voice that made her want to listen, to stay. She shook her head.

"I have to go," she said, turning from him. He didn't try to stop her, only stayed where he was.

"I guess you do," Draco said in a quiet voice; Hermione thought she heard a pang of sadness. "But remember: it's the Maior Curatio." He was silent for a moment as Hermione stepped up to the threshold of the House of Black. She opened the door and stepped in.

"And Granger?" Draco's voice sounded distant and hollow. Hermione glanced over her shoulder. "Hermione? I'm sorry." A crack like a tree branch snap sounded and Hermione was left looking out into a once again deserted street. Hermione felt very puzzled. He had been remorseful for what he had done, over all the years of torment. He was sorry for it all. He had even called her by her name. There had been no use of the term 'mudblood' nor did any vulgar names shoot at her. He had treated her like a person; like a person with respect and dignity.

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked up stairs to Ron's bedside once more. Mrs. Weasley was asleep, her head resting on Ron's bed. Hermione cupped Ron's cheek in her hand; it felt hot and sweaty. His usual cheerful, freckled face looked pale and sick and Hermione did not recognize this face from her memories. He had never been like this in the past. He was dying in the bed before her and Draco had told her how to save him. Hermione shook her head. _No_, she thought. _It's a trick. A plot devised by Voldemort. This isn't Malfoy. It can't be real. Remus will come back with the healer and Ron will be just fine. He'll be okay because Remus will make him okay, not Malfoy._ It was odd to say this to herself. Hermione felt as if she were lying, as if she knew the truth and she was in denial. _It cannot be true. It can't._


	9. maior cruatio

Hermione felt herself slowly gaining consciousness as a low murmur filled her ears. Her hair fell in her face as she stirred; Hermione pricked her ears, listening. _Remus…_, Hermione acknowledged as she recognized each voice. _Harry._ _Moody_. But someone closed Ron's bedroom door and the murmur stopped abruptly. Hermione slowly sat up to see Mrs. Weasley, looking more elderly than ever, wringing out a small towel and placing it on Ron's forehead. When she saw Hermione she tried to smile but only managed a sort of strained grimace.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, dear? It's still quite early," she said in a low voice that shook slightly.

"No…no. I'm fine," Hermione whispered, wiping sleep from her eyes. She stretched her sore back and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "How long has Remus been back?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly. "No, they're not back yet. No, I would have heard them, dear." But before Hermione could answer the door opened and Mad-Eye, Remus, Bill, Charlie and Harry shuffled inside. Hermione stood up quickly; Mrs. Weasley rounded on Remus and Moody immediately.

"Well? What happened?" she said sharply. Remus looked away; Moody looked at his feet. Behind them Bill and Charlie exchanged glances and Harry looked pale. "Remus?" When Lupin spoke, he neither looked at Mrs. Weasley nor Hermione.

"He…he was gone. There were signs of an evident struggle; I-it's our guess that he was murdered. By You-Know-Who," he said very quietly. Mrs. Weasley sobs seemed to echo throughout the house, filling every gap and corner. Hermione did not cry; she felt as if all her tears were gone and she was empty. Besides that, Hermione almost expected and she hated herself for knowing Malfoy would be right. Bill held his mother as she wept into his shoulder, Charlie holding her hand tightly.

"So that's it, then?" Mrs. Weasley choked out. "Ron'll die?" An eerie silence followed her words. After a moment Bill led her away and out of the room, followed closely by Charlie. Remus sighed deeply and stood in front of Ron's bed, staring at him with empty eyes. Hermione vaguely acknowledged Harry putting his arm around her in a very comforting way.

"I don't know what we can do," Harry said in a very quiet, hoarse voice. His hands shook a little. "Remus doesn't even know what they've done to him. I'm afraid…that Mrs. Weasley may have guessed right. Ron may die." Hermione closed her eyes as if it would block out what Harry had said. _Ron may die._

"Remus?" Hermione asked tentatively. He looked up at her, the gray in his hair standing out clearly, his wrinkles evident. "You haven't heard of a spell called the Maior Curatio, have you?" Remus frowned a little.

"Well, yes, it's a legend. But that's all. It's not real, Hermione."

"What did it do?"

"_Legend_ tells us," Remus began, putting emphasis on the word 'legend', "that it was a healing spell. The words Maior Curatio themselves basically translate into 'greatest cure.' The spell could only be used by a soul mate on _their_ soul mate. Of course, if it happened that one performed the spell on one other than their soul mate, both the spell caster and the victim would die. That's one of the reasons it's so ridiculous. How could you be sure it was your soul mate? It's just a fairy tale, after all, though. I don't think it wise to put much faith in such a tale, do you?" Remus added at the look of Hermione's set face.

"But…but Remus," she said, a note of pleading in her voice. "They said the Chamber of Secret was just a legend, didn't they? But Harry, Ron and I," her voice broke slightly. "We found out it was real. It was true! This could be true, too! Don't you think we could try? For…for Ron's sake? Couldn't we give it a chance?" Remus looked at Hermione's face with a mixture of pity and sadness.

"But…who's Ron's soul mate Hermione?" he asked, looking at Ron instead of her.

"Hermione is." It was Harry who spoke now from the far corner of the room. He was looking at Hermione with a kind of fierce pride and admiration; he wasn't smiling, though. He had the grace to look grim for Ron's sake. "Hermione is," he said in a quieter voice than before. He stood up and crossed the room to the door. Remus didn't speak, only continued to watch Ron.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked Harry. She wanted him to stay, to keep her company. He was such a beacon of hope for Ron; he was like her morale. He managed a grim smile.

"Where _you_ always went for answers: the library. I'm going to find out about Maior Curatio. And then Ron will be alright," he said. Hermione saw tears welling up in his eyes behind the glare of his glasses; he quickly turned from her and left, leaving a hope for Ron's well being stirring within Hermione's heart.

_A/N: sorry for the sappy ending/short chapter. i'll try to update soon. leave one. _


	10. a spellbook recovered

Not long after Harry left, Mrs. Weasley ushered a weary Hermione downstairs and insisted that she ate some breakfast. Fred and George took their watch over Ron, determinedly cracking jokes in an effort to revive him, despite their mother's complaints ("He can't hear you! So what's the point? Honestly!"). Hermione sat at the kitchen table and put her hands in her lap. She felt oddly fragile, as if any more formidable news reached her, she just might break. Her hands were cold and clammy and a spine-chilling shiver ran up her back.

As Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of eggs and bacon before her, she vaguely acknowledged that this would be her first real meal in days; she felt suddenly ravenous. She ate slowly, but she savored the food. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was just as delicious as ever, even under stress.

"Hermione, dear, you look awfully pale," Mrs. Weasley said quietly when Hermione had finished eating. Hermione didn't answer, only turned her gaze to the open window. Birds were singing gaily outside, oblivious to the pain or tragedies occurring in their lives. The clouds parted and a weak sunlight shown down upon Hermione's face, bringing out a small glint in her eyes.

Suddenly a door slammed and Mrs. Black's screeches echoed through the house and Hermione was reminded vaguely of Sirius shouting at his mother to shut up, she, Ron and Harry helping to clean the once Noble House of Black. _Ron._

"Where is he? What room is he in? Ron? _Ron!_" Ginny's tearful voice cried over Mrs. Black, whose shouts stopped abruptly. Hermione fled from the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley in time to see Ginny's long plait of hair dancing up a flight of stairs with her, still calling for her brother. Mr. Weasley was retreating from Mrs. Black's portrait, hat and cloak over his arm.

"She's just been released," he said in a strained voice to Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. "I would've told you sooner but under the circumstances…" his voice trailed away. Hermione left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and dashed upstairs in Ginny's wake, desperate for her friendly face.

Hermione found her kneeling next to Ron's bed, not crying for Ginny was rarely weepy, but just looking completely distressed. Despite her harassed appearance at seeing Ron in such a condition, the Healers had worked wonders upon Ginny: she now looked more fit than anyone else present, and judging by her appearance, one would have never guessed that she had sustained severe injury.

At sight of Hermione, Ginny left Ron and fell into her arms, suddenly unable to restrain tears. Hermione hugged her tightly, and it came as a small relief to comfort someone else, to take on someone else's pain. After a moment, Ginny let go of Hermione and looked around.

"Where's Harry?" she asked quietly when she did not see him.

"He left," Hermione said in a soft voice. "To the library."

"_What?_" Mr. Weasley had just entered the room, closely followed by his wife. He rounded on her. "Why to the library, of all places? Is anyone with him?" The volume of his voice made Hermione want to cover Ron's ears.

"No, Arthur, nobody's with him," Mrs. Weasley said, shaken. Mr. Weasley looked livid.

"Don't you understand? Death Eaters still roam the streets. Harry is in graver danger than you know! Why didn't it occur to you to keep him here? Where he's safe?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but if you haven't notice, my son is dying right under our noses! I am trying to keep him _alive!_" Mrs. Weasley screamed looking on the verge of tears. Ginny had begun to cry again and George had taken to comfort her, acting more sensitive than he had ever been. Hermione suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her; this was of course her idea. Perhaps it had been better if she hadn't said anything. After all, what were the chances that this would actually work? And if she wasn't Ron's soul mate, she would only make matters worse by killing both Ron and herself. And if she _wasn't_ Ron's soul mate, who on earth could love Ron than she did? The thought frightened her so much that she didn't notice Harry come in.

"Harry, what were you thinking, leaving the house on your own like that?" Mr. Weasley shouted at the sight of him. Harry gazed wearily up at him, clutching the worn book in his hands to his chest like a life saver. He appeared to be out of breath, his face was dirty, as were his clothes and one of his hands were bleeding. Ginny rushed to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it is essential that we keep you safe. You can't leave this house until we've rounded up the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters," Mr. Weasley said, softening slightly after taking in Harry's appearance. Harry smiled grimly.

"Well, that's fine with me. I won't need to leave again; I got what I left for," he said, gasping slightly. Hermione stared at him, and then looked to the book. Comprehension dawned on her.

"_Oh, Harry!_" and she too rushed to him, hugging him tightly. "You got it? It's…it's in here?" she asked, almost in disbelief. Harry nodded and Hermione squealed with excitement, completely beside herself. She took the book from him very carefully, almost fearing it may disappear into ruin at her touch. It was titled _'Spells and Enchantments of Legends Past'_. As she gently turned the book's worn and decaying pages, Hermione looked back at Harry.

"But what took you? What have you done with your hand?" she asked, now closing the book, fearful. Harry looked away.

"I was careless…and there are more Death Eaters out there than we expected…" he muttered staring at a spot on the wall. Hermione frowned, but nodded wishing she knew more. Mrs. Weasley healed Harry's hand in a moment's time and Hermione returned to the book, looking for the spell that may save Ron's life.

"_What_ are you two on about?" Ginny asked after a moment's silence. Harry took on the job of explaining what had occurred since her absence as Hermione huddled to one side, pouring over the ancient text. At last she found it and her smile widened more than it had in the past week.

_Maior Curatio_

_This Legendary spell from the fictional tale of '_The Unlikely Couple' _was _

_known for centuries as a spell only true lovers chosen by fate could use. _

_Though the spell required extereme concentration and a feeling of complete_

_selflessness, the effects were immediate and incredible. The Maior Curatio_

_would be able to accomplish what no other spell could. Its effects would allow_

_the victim to make a full, complete and instantaneous recovery. However, should _

_the participants of the spell be unsuitable, deemed by the stars, both the caster _

_and victim would parish. _

Below was a faded, but colored, illustration of a witch performing the spell in very precise movement, bringing her wand up, making a sweeping motion over her own soul mate and waving her wand with a flourish; the once ill man in bed recovered instantly and the witch fled to his arms. It was a lovely sight to Hermione's eyes…

But would the same effects work on Ron when she, Hermione, cast the spell?

_A/N: review! review! review! _

…_and sorry about the long wait._


	11. happiness

"So you're saying…this spell, if Hermione casts it…. It'll cure Ron?" Tonks asked, glancing at Remus as she spoke. She, Remus, Bill, Charlie, and Percy had just arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place after Mr. Weasley had sent his weasel-shaped Patronus sending word of their new discovery.

"_If_ Hermione is Ron's soul mate," Mrs. Weasley corrected Tonks tersely. She seemed to be in a rather ill-tempered mood because she was unable to help her son recover in anyway and was snapping at Hermione worse than anyone. Remus glanced at Hermione, who was huddled away with _Spells and Enchantments of Legends Past_, surrounded by Harry, Ginny and the twins.

"It's sounds…well, it's a nice story, Molly, but do you really think we should put so much hope into this kind of thing?" he asked, lowering his voice. Mrs. Weasley glowered at him. "I mean, I want Ron back as much as anyone else, but this is getting ridiculous. Harry risked his life getting this book; Hermione seems to be depending on it. I just don't know if much good will come from it, honestly."

"No _bad_ can come from it, Remus," Tonks pointed out, looking a little hurt. Remus gave her a quizzical look and she suddenly burst out, "Do you not think _we're_ soul mates?" Remus was startled, but smiled and kissed Tonks tenderly.

"I don't care what fate says, _I _say I love you," he whispered in her ear, and Tonks seemed reassured, beaming a watery smile at him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was becoming increasingly nervous. Now that she thought of the situation, saw Ron lying on his deathbed, heard Remus' opinion, it seemed increasingly risky. Hermione would be personally keeping Ron away from his soul mate, should the spell go amiss, and he would never know him, nor she him. Harry seemed to be reading Hermione's thoughts and said with an encouraging smile, "Hermione, no one could possibly love Ron more than you do."

But Hermione wasn't so sure. Maybe Ron's soul mate would be more kind towards Ron, instead of starting rows with him left and right. And she would probably more beautiful than Hermione, for it had taken four years for Ron to each notice that Hermione was a suitable girl friend, Hermione thought bitterly. She was most likely to be sweeter than Hermione because she often made jokes about Ron not being very smart, but Ron had always laughed along; was Ron just pretending? Did Ron love _her_ as much as she did him?

"Would you stop expecting the worst?" Ginny said angrily after Hermione had expressed this to her and Harry. "Ron has been crazy about you since... forever! He talked about you just as much as Harry and I found a picture of you in his bedside table when I was ten. He loves you. Now just get on with the spell." Hermione turned to Harry for help, but he merely smiled and shrugged.

"Ginny's said it all, 'Mione."

"Well, I'll tell you this much," Hermione said standing. "If Ron ever gets out of this mess, we're getting married straight away." Harry and Ginny beamed.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way to Ron's bedside, where Fred and George were attempting to revive Ron with humor once more. Each twin was taking turns in whispering random and unrelated words into Ron's ear, half hoping Ron would smirk at the sound of one. Hermione, holding _Spells and Enchantments of Legends Past_ tightly under one arm, reached out and held Ron's hand. It was icy cold.

Hermione screamed. Upon impulse, she felt Ron's face, his arm, his chest. All were freezing. Hermione collapsed to her knees, finding herself too weak to stand any longer. She was too late. Ron was dead. He had died because she had been too cowardly to cast the only spell that could save Ron.

Hermione found herself sobbing uncontrollably, sprawled upon the floor. It was too much. Hermione could not handle this pain. _Ron... dead._ She felt as if her heart were freezing over, her throat closing up. Hermione could not live without Ron, quite literally. While her sobs shook her shoulders, Hermione slowly withdrew her wand. Hermione would die, would kill herself, so that she would have to live alone. So she could be with Ron once more. She cast one last painful look at Ron, who was now surrounded by everyone else in the room, and pointed her wand at her chest. Hermione opened her mouth to issue her final spell.

"_Hermione! _Get a hold on yourself!" Somebody had whipped her wand out of her hand and was shaking her shoulders as her tears still streamed down her face. "_Hermione!"_ She opened her eyes unwillingly to see Remus' face swimming in front of her.

"No…no I can't…_Ron_," she sobbed to him, trying feebly to retrieve her wand.

"Stop, Hermione, just listen. Ron isn't dead, but he might as well be if you don't cast this spell," he said shortly. Hermione looked up at him as if realizing he was there. Ron was alive. There was still hope.

"Alive?" she whispered, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, the change in body temperature is just a way of saying that it can't sustain him for much longer. He's still breathing." Hermione felt two pairs of arms lifting her off the ground and leading her to Ron's bedside. She took no notice of anyone else around her as she looked down at the aged spell book one last time. Harry placed her wand gently into her hand. Hermione raised her wand above her head, over Ron. In a graceful sweeping motion, she showered sparks on to Ron and waved again with a flourish.

At once, a bright blinding white light grew from the tip of Hermione's wand. It grew brighter, and hotter…Hermione couldn't see anything. She felt the room heating around her. A horrifying thought formed in her mind: it had gone wrong. She and Ron were going to slowly die in this heat. She was waited for it to increase, for her body to enflame…but the heat was comfortable. It was warm and comforting, like a friendly hug from Harry, or like Ron throwing her a loving glance.

The light was receding. Hermione could make out Fred and George's flaming hair across from her; she could make out Tonks' shocking bubblegum hair; Ginny and Harry standing side by side. And the light was gone. The spell was complete. Hermione watched Ron's face for only a moment before his eyelids fluttered. Ron raised a hand and rubbed sleep from his eyes, and sat up.

"_Ron!_" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley in unison rushed forward, and kissed Ron on the cheeks. Ron began struggling in earnest against his mother's attempt to squeeze the life out of him. Hermione was crying again, out of pure happiness. She could hear Ginny wailing loudly behind her. Fred and George were mimicking their mother in the most ridiculous fashion. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy were beside themselves, rushing forward to see Ron. Tonks was clutching Remus, watching as a family's pain and trials were lifted. Harry was hugging Hermione tighter than he had ever done. Hermione kissed him hard on the cheek, feeling more elated than she ever had in her life, wondering vaguely if it was possible to die from happiness….


End file.
